Sirena Moonn
by celestivls
Summary: This is my story which is original from Wattpad but I decided to share it with you guys. Farther detail and description/prologue will be included in the book, xx.
1. Extra-Information

Hey peeps so this story is based off my Wattpad book it's mainly a copy, so I decided let's let non Wattpad users read my book. This book is also in progress on Wattpad.

I literally have no idea how to put the trailer to this book in so if you wanna watch the trailer either go to my wattpad account and click the book Sirena Moonn and the trailers should be the first chapter.

But if don't have wattpad and wanna watch the trailer my YouTube channel name is: milkymoonq

If you're confused what video it is, it literally have the book title for the title of the video lolz.

xx


	2. Sirena Moon Description

— Sirena Moonn —Story Year: 2012-unknown

FULL NAME: Sirena Vixena Moonn

NICKNAMES: Fangs, Siren, Rena, Moon, Little Bat, Vixena

BIOLOGICAL SEX: Female

GENDER: Female

PREFERRED NOUNS: She/Her

»»-- »»--

YEAR BORN: 1812

AGE: 203 Years Old

DATE OF BIRTH: July 6, 1812

PLACE OF BIRTH: United States; Malibu, California

ZODIAC: Cancer

SPIRIT ANIMAL: Bat

LANGUAGES: English, Romanian, German, Spanish, Latin

SPECIES: Vampire Witch

ALIGNMENT: In between Neutral and Chaotic Evil

BLOOD TYPE: AB

WEALTH: VERY MUCH owns golds and silvers and souvenirs from wayyy back some from friends, family, and she even found some herself

EDUCATION: Sophomore Midtown School of Science and Technology

»»-- »»--

EYE COLOR/SHAPE: hazel, but when she's around blood it turns a bloodshot red

HAIR COLOR: Black

HAIRSTYLE/LENGTH: straight down waist length

HEIGHT: 5'5

WEIGHT: 116 pounds

BODY FIGURE: Hourglass with smaller boobs

SKIN TONE: Pale

APPARENT YOUTH (what age she appears as): 16

SCARS: Stomach (because someone tried to stab her with wood in the heart but missed.) Under eye (from when she was little she fell from playing tag with a friend.)

TATTOOS: A Bat (because that's her signature tattoo since she's a vampire.) Tiny Black Outlined Heart (because she still believe love is out there somewhere and she plans on getting it filled in when she finds her true love.)

PIERCINGS: Belly Button, Cartilage, 2 Ear Lobe piercings

BIRTHMARK: on her upper back

GENERAL CLOTHING TYPES: Grunge, Edgy, Dark, sometimes fancy with the items that she got from way back

ACCESSORIES: Necklace with her blood incase she really really needs it and a tiny golden ring so she would be able to walk in the daylight

TEETH: tiny fangs but they grow when she's about to drink blood from someone or smells it

»»-- »»--

VOICE: like Megan Fox's

DISTINGUISHING TRAITS: they notice that she's pale and how secretive and swift she is...it's like something about her that makes her seems secretive but most people just ignores it and shake it off

GENERAL PERSONALITY: Secretive, Sarcastic, Funny, Bad Girl, Mean, Polite (Sometimes), Smart, Observing, Insane, Chaotic, Fearless (except for phobias.), quick tempered, Flirty

-VERT TYPE: ambivert; acts like an extrovert in social situations and an introvert when alone.

OBSESSIONS: rare things, super handsome/hot boys, drama

PHOBIAS: claustrophobia, trypophobia, misophobia

HOBBIES: drawing, reading, video games, collecting

HABITS: biting nails, blaming other people

SOFT SPOTS: pet names, babies, her lover

PET PEEVES: loud chewing (also a phobia) it makes her cringe, bitchy school girls even though she's the bitchiest, people that don't cover their mouths when they cough (even though she can't get sick), people who walks super slowly or stops right in front of you

SKILLS: social, creativity, flexibility, quick learner

»»-- »»--

COMMON SENSE: high

REASONING: low

HONESTY: medium

LOYALTY: high

HONOR: high

TOLERANCE: medium

RESPECT: medium

RESPONSIBILITY: high

PATIENCE: low

KINDNESS: medium

LUST: high

GREED: low

ENVY: medium

PRIDE: high

»»-- »»--

EATING HABITS: loads of blood and sweets

ADDICTIONS: blood, sex (but not to anyone—to people she trusts), chocolate, tea, drama, ego, kinks, love, shopping, video games

MENTAL DISORDERS: she would get anxiety once in a while and she takes the time to herself to treat it but it would be right back soon

»»-- »»--

INTELLIGENCE: 10/10

MENTAL STABILITY: 7/10

ATHLETICISM: 9/10

FLEXIBILITY: 8/10

STRENGTH: 9/10

STAMINA: 10/10

CLOSE RANGE COMBAT: 9/10

FAR RANGE COMBAT: 5/10

SUPERNATURAL MASTERY: 8/10

WEAPON MASTERY: 7/10 (she mostly is the weapon but knives and guns and stuff like that she had some practice with that back then.)

»»-- »»--

TALENTS/ABILITIES: her aim is pretty great, she can move pretty smoothly, quietly, and quickly so no one sees her

WEAKNESSES: being shot, cut, etc., because she takes time to heal but it doesn't takes forever, vervain; it isn't that much out there due to the fact she basically almost found it all and destroyed it by burning it all but it's still some out there somewhere, not drinking enough blood (she can get sick like the flu and things like that and becomes weaker.), being in the sun without her ring [she would literally be burnt!]

COMBAT STYLE: hand to hand she's better at this than with weapons

MAGIC/POWER: super speed, night vision, quick reflexes, high jumping (like she can jump onto houses, buildings, trees, but she can't fly.), immortality, pyrokinesis, clairaudience, clairvoyance, talk to people through her mind (it isn't anymore she's the only one who survived due to her parents giving her blood in the same necklace she uses.)

WEAPONS: daggers, swords, her fangs (of course!)

»»-- »»--

FAVORITE COLOR: red, blue, gold, black

LEAST FAVORITE COLOR: green and purple

FAVORITE HOLIDAY: Halloween and 4th of July

LEAST FAVORITE HOLIDAY: Easter and St. Patrick's day

FAVORITE TIME OF DAY: midnight

LEAST FAVORITE TIME OF DAY: afternoon

FAVORITE FOOD: candy and blood

LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: any type of meats

FAVORITE DRINK: tea and water

LEAST FAVORITE DRINK: milk

FAVORITE WEATHER: foggy and sometimes rainy, and snowy (she likes to see the snow covered in blood, that's also her favorite ice)

LEAST FAVORITE WEATHER: hail and super sunny

FAVORITE SMELL: lavender, vanilla, and blood (of course!)

LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: any thing stinky and honey

FAVORITE TEXTURE: silky, smooth, fluffy

LEAST FAVORITE TEXTURE: anything with multiple holes

FAVORITE SPORT: cheer, gymnastics, ballet

LEAST FAVORITE SPORT: track (because she could never use her real speed.)

FAVORITE SEASON: winter and fall

LEAST FAVORITE SEASON: summer

FAVORITE GENRE: romance, fantasy, non-fiction, mystery

LEAST FAVORITE GENRES: science fiction

FAVORITE MUSIC GENRE: rap, hip-hop, pop

LEAST FAVORITE GENRE: country

»»-- »»--

~~~this or that~~~

daredevil or cautious: DAREDEVIL

disorderly or organized: ORGANIZED

happy or sad: HAPPY

confident or doubtful: CONFIDENT

naughty or nice: NAUGHTY

»»-- »»--

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Straight

LOVE INTEREST: Steve Rogers James 'Bucky' Barnes

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: single for now but gets taken later on

SEXUAL TURN ONS: smell, glasses, some facial hair, some without facial hair

VIRGIN: no; regret, yes

»»-- »»--

MOTHER: Valentina Moonn Deceased

FATHER: Damon Moonn Deceased

BROTHER: Stefan Moonn Deceased

SISTER: Marina Moonn Alive

OTHER RELATIVES Deceased

FRIENDS: MJ (that's probably it she's doesn't trust anyone else and mostly everyone else is food.)

ENEMIES: Avengers

»»-- »»--

THEME SONG: Seven Nation Army

FACE CLAIM: Megan Fox


End file.
